Picnic Take Two
by flower3006
Summary: After they went skinny dipping, Jack asks Martha out. Oneshot.


First of all, I'd like to say English is not my first language and this is the first fic I've ever written.

We saw this episode a few weeks ago in Belgium and I wondered what would have happened if Martha had agreed to go on another picnic with Jack. So I decided to write a one-shot.

I also put a short summary of what happened on the episode for the ones who don't remember. But I'm sure all JM fans remember that episode very well.

I'd like to thank **KaitieL** from BttB for proofreading

**Summary of what happened in the episode 4459:**

Jack had convinced Martha to take a trip with a boat he was considering buying for Tony.  
When they had arrived on a beach, Martha suggested they go skinny dipping. Jack wasn't sure at first but he eventually agreed to do it.  
While they were having fun, naked in the ocean, Fitzy and another constable showed up. Some old ladies had seen the two young individuals and hadn't liked what they had seen.

----------------------------------------------

After Fitzy and her colleague left, Jack and Martha got out of the water and put their clothes back on. They were now sitting on a rock on the beach.

"Fitzy will have told everyone by now. The guys at the station are gonna love it," he moaned.  
"You are never going to live that down," she laughed. "Hey. Thanks for today. I had a really good time."

They both laughed, remembering the fun moments they had just shared together.

"Yeah. So did I," he replied, smiling. "Hey, what about a second take on that picnic, huh?"  
Martha smiled. "I'd like that."  
"Great!" he grinned. "What about tomorrow?"  
"You don't waste any time, do you?" she laughed.  
"No, I don't," he replied matter-of-factly. "So… are you free tomorrow?" he asked again.  
"Yes, I am," she nodded.  
"It will be fun, I promise. No crazy old man holding a gun, no police business… Just the two of us having fun," he told her.  
"That sounds great," she smiled. After a few silent minutes, she spoke again. "We should go. I have to get back to work."

Truthfully, she didn't want to leave. She had had a great time with Jack. She wanted to stay here and enjoy his company. But her grandad really needed her at the bar today. So she didn't have a choice.

"Let's go then," he stood up and helped her get up.

----------------------------------------------

When Martha returned to the bar, she opened the drawer and took the divorce papers she had received that morning. She stared at them once more. She smiled and tore the papers up. After spending these last few hours with Jack, she realized she still loved him and decided to give her marriage a second chance. From his reaction, she figured he still had feelings for her too. He never needed to know that she had requested the divorce papers.

----------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

Martha was getting ready for her date with Jack who was picking her up at 6pm. After much deliberation, she had decided to wear black shorts and a fancy blue top that matched the colour of her eyes. They were only going on a picnic, not to a fancy restaurant. But she still wanted to look good.

_Knock knock_

"I'm coming," she called.

She took one last look in the mirror before she went to open the door.

"Hey," Jack greeted her with a smile. He was wearing black boardies and a red t-shirt.  
"Hey," she smiled back at him.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yep. I just need to grab my handbag and we can go." With that, she turned around and walked to the table where she had left her bag.  
"Okay. Let's go!" she grinned once she got it.

After a short walk, they arrived at the wharf. Jack was leading her towards the boat they had borrowed the previous day.

"You bought the boat?" she asked him when she recognized it.  
"Yeah. Lucas and I paid for it this morning," he replied. "We haven't told dad yet."  
"Shouldn't you tell him and ask him if we can use it?" she questioned.  
"I paid for it and dad doesn't even know he has a boat. So I think we can use it behind his back," he laughed.  
"Aren't you sneaky?" she teased him.  
"You know you love it. Besides, what if I had asked him and he had said no?"  
"You can have a picnic without a boat, you know," she grinned.  
"Where would be the fun in that?" he grinned back. He climbed on the boat.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he helped her get on board..  
"You'll see," he said mysteriously.

Martha took a seat next to the big picnic basket he had prepared while he turned the engine on. She watched him drive.

After the 15-minute journey, she knew exactly where they were headed. They were just a few yards away from the beach where they had spent a few hours yesterday.

When they got close enough to the beach, Jack stopped the engine, dropped anchor and got off the boat. He helped Martha get off as well. Still holding her hand, he took the picnic basket and a blanket with his free hand.

"We're having a picnic here?" she asked excitedly.  
"You said it yourself yesterday. It is a perfect spot for a picnic," he replied, repeating what she had said the previous day.

He released her hand and put the basket on the beach. He then unfolded the big blanket and spread it on the sand. They both took a seat and Martha helped him empty the basket.

"Did you invite an entire army to join us?" she asked him teasingly when she saw the amount of food he had brought.  
"Very funny," he told her, still placing food on the blanket.

He had thought of everything. He had brought sandwiches, a fruit salad, mixed berry (her favourites) and chocolate chip (his favourites) muffins, scones, a bottle of wine (which didn't break this time), apple and orange juice (in case she didn't feel like drinking alcohol) etc. He had even brought some paper plates, plastic cutlery and cups.

When they had finished emptying the basket, he handed her a plate, a fork and a knife.

"Here you go."  
"Thanks," she replied as she reached for the items he was holding.  
"Let's dig in!" He encouraged her to take some food.  
"Great! I'm starving!" She told him.  
"Ladies first!"

----------------------------------------------

_40 minutes later..._

"Mmmm… this was delicious," she sighed happily when she ate her final bite. "Best picnic I've ever been on," she told him honestly.  
"Me too. The company is also pretty good," he smiled, staring into her eyes.

Martha blushed. She didn't know why but she felt very shy right now. She turned her head away from him and watched the ocean.

The sun was setting. It was almost as if it was slowly drowning into the ocean. The view was spectacular and very romantic. It was definitely something you would enjoy watching with the one you loved.

"This is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
"It definitely is," he agreed, Martha not realising that he was staring at her when he said it.

They kept on looking at the sunset as the sun was slowly disappearing in the water.

"Why don't we stay here for the night?" He suddenly asked.  
"What? Here? On the beach?" She answered confused.  
"Yeah... Why not?" He shrugged.  
"Okay… but won't we get cold?"  
"There are a few more blankets on the boat. I'll go and get them."  
"You were planning to sleep here with me?" she raised her eyebrows.  
"No," he laughed. "I just thought we might get cold at some point so I took some more," he replied.

He got up and went to the boat to get the extra blankets.

"Here you go," he handed one to her when he got back.  
"Thanks."

Martha unfolded the blanket, lay down and put it on her. Jack joined her and used another blanket to cover himself up. They both lay there, staring at the stars and the moon.

"I'm cold," she told him after a few minutes. "Will you hold me?" she pouted.  
He laughed at her. "Sure. Come here." He lifted his blanket so she could slip underneath it.  
She smiled as she joined Jack under his blanket. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Feeling better?" he asked her, holding her tightly.  
"Much better!" she grinned.

They looked into each other's eyes for several seconds. Slowly, he leant in and pressed his lips on hers. She soon responded to his kiss. The kiss was first gentle and slow. But it soon became much more passionate.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep, Martha still lying in Jack's arms.

_The end._


End file.
